


Safe in Isolation

by kaylahselman15



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylahselman15/pseuds/kaylahselman15
Summary: My submission for the daily prompt: Isolation.Has themes that may be triggering for some readers.  Please use discretion.





	Safe in Isolation

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: THIS POST DEALS WITH MISCARRIAGE, A THEME THAT MIGHT BE TRIGGERING TO SOME READERS. PLEASE USE DISCRETION. 
> 
> A/N: Today’s daily prompt struck home. This Saturday will make one year since I had my miscarriage. I’ve struggled daily ever since to find the right words to convey the emotions that have come with this loss. I very much enjoy writing these prompts and writing for this fandom, but this one is for me. (I own nothing)

One day- the same day- every year, Sweet Pea knew the other side of his bed would be empty. Large hands would roam the mattress searching for the curve of Emma’s form, finding only the coolness of the sheets. Emma was long gone. With the light of the morning, she was bolting out the door and running from the sweeping ache that hunted her.  
Every year, the beginning of September was a cruel reminder of the child she lost. Her husband was heartbroken, her friends were understanding, but nobody quite felt the hollowness she fought. Most days, she could conceal it, keeping a safe distance from the edge. Today was the exception. Today was the one day a year she couldn’t hide.  
No plan was ever made. No destination was ever decided. She simply got in her car and drove. The first year, Sweet Pea called incessantly leaving worried voicemails on her phone. When she returned to a fully lit trailer, Sweet Pea was fighting mad and ready to demand an explanation. All it took was one look into her sad eyes for his rage to ebb away. He crossed the floor and pulled her into his arms, tucking her head under his chin. Every year that followed, he worried in silence and simply waited for her to come home.  
It was nearly dusk before she stopped to sit at a single bench overlooking Lake Chico. Her mind quickly went to what the baby might’ve been like if he or she had lived. She often caught herself speaking of the little life in present tense as if it had never left her at all. The short existence, the flutter in her stomach, even the never- ending nausea she experienced while pregnant validated the life that once grew inside of her. The child, although unplanned, that she wanted so desperately.   
With Sweet Pea’s encouragement, she reluctantly talked about it shortly after it happened. However, the more she tried to put her grief into words, the more conflicted she felt. Here- alone with the pain and isolated by the wall she built around this part of her- was safe. Today, on this lonely bench by an empty lake, she felt understood by the silence that wrapped her up warmly like an old friend.


End file.
